


and i surrender down on my knees for your love (this is my faith in you)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Crying, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Forniphilia, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Brian May, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian gives Anita her birthday present and then let's her have her way with him.
Relationships: Anita Dobson/Brian May
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	and i surrender down on my knees for your love (this is my faith in you)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be published on Anita's birthday but it kind of got out of hand from the drabble I imagined.  
> Also, shout out to DL for creating a list of "things they want to see Anita do to him."

“Have fun tomorrow,” Roger grins as Brian clips his case closed.

He looks up with a frown, wondering what the drummer is on about now. It could be several things, honestly. Freddie had left some hours ago, citing tiredness, and Brian does not want to go down that rabbit hole quite yet and John left only a few moments prior.

“You’re telling me you aren’t going to do anything with Anita for her birthday?” Roger lifts an eyebrow.

Brian spends a moment jealous of Roger’s good looks before he tilts his head.

“Seriously Bri?” Roger sighs, “it’s a miracle you’ve managed to keep a bird at all.”

“I didn’t think you’d remember…” Brian shakes his head.

Roger gives him a _really?_ Look which Brian supposes is fair, considering he can barely remember what he had for breakfast – had he eaten? – and Roger remembers the exact outfit that he wore to an award ceremony three years ago.

“But if you must know,” Brian clears his throat and his face heats up, “I do have a surprise planned for her.”

That makes Roger lean over his drums, “a naughty surprise?”

“You’re a child,” Brian grumbles.

“I can give you some tips,” Roger cackles, “how to make sure they org –”

“Have a nice weekend Roger!”

He runs out of the studio with as dignified stride as he can manage. Brian gets to the end of the hallway before he realizes he left his guitar. With a heavy sigh, he turns back around.

Roger’s laughter gets louder as he lifts his chin and grabs the handle of the case. He stops a moment to memorize how Roger’s face looks free of the cloud that has been hanging over them all with the questions about the future, and then when Roger sends him a wink he hopes that Roger falls off his stool. Brian steps back out into the hallway.

If he timed it right, Anita should still be out for another couple of hours finishing up a shoot. It should give him enough time to finish up the last few things he needs to do for the main part of Anita’s gift. They have a dinner at a fancy restaurant tomorrow, give the press a story so they don’t start creating one about them being on the outs and they have lunch with a few of her friends. Which means tonight and tomorrow night are the best, and if everything goes to plan, he won’t be in the mood to do those things if it happens tonight.

He pauses, Chrissie’s birthdays never had this much attention put into them by him. Brian winces, he doesn’t even remember if he had bought her a gift the last two years of their marriage.

Brian carefully sets Red in the back of his car, taking time to wedge her in just right so she won’t slide around, then he tosses a blanket over her.

He slowly sits down and lets out a breath. Anita should like this gift, and he bought a pair of diamond earrings, ones that she had specifically pointed out in a store with _“these would make a lovely gift, don’t you think?”_ in case he completely misjudged the situation.

* * *

“What are you up to?” Anita asks once she sets her bag by the door.

Brian looks up from where he had been playing with his acoustic, he hadn’t been playing with anything in mind but he had given up the pick in favor of finger picking and the tone has a very warm belly to it. Maybe if he just –

“Brian,” Anita says.

His attention snaps to her, she has one hand on her hip, and Brian’s gaze is drawn down the line of her body, lingering on her chest for a moment longer than the rest before raising his gaze to her face. She has a brow arched.

“Yes, dear?”

Anita walks over to him, sitting on the back of the couch, and tapping his face gently, he kisses her palm and smiles gently.

“What have you done?”

He stares, “is the melody that bad?”

“It's lovely, but you look like you’ve gotten up to no good,” Anita hums.

“Nothing of the sort,” Brian swallows, heat is pooling in his groin and he almost spills the plan, “what makes you think that?”

Anita tilts her head to the guitar, “you’re very bad at hiding things. You’ve got this deer in headlights look.”

Brian pouts.

Then very carefully ignores the train of thought about Chrissie having known whenever he was out with Anita and not at the studio as he said.

“I promise, it’s nothing dear.”

Anita stares at him a moment longer before leaning down and kissing his cheek, “if you say so love. Did you eat at the studio?”

“Yes.”

“Did you eat an actual meal at the studio?” Anita amends.

Brian lifts his gaze to the ceiling, “lunch?”

“It’s half eight, Brian.”

He shrugs, “but I love your cooking more?”

“If you think I’m preparing a meal this late, you’re a very foolish man,” Anita leans away with her lip pressed tightly together.

“Or perhaps you’ll allow me to take you out for dinner?”

“Let me get changed, we can go to the place with the vegetarian lasagna you like.”

While Anita hurries off to their bathroom Brian hurries off to the phone hoping that there is a place in the reservations that he can just slip in and they won’t have to wait long.

* * *

Later once they’re laying in bed, Anita drags her foot over his legs. He whines because her feet are somehow always cold. She gently scratches with her nails.

“You shaved your legs?” She asks sleepily.

“Mmhmm,” Brian hums stealing more of her pillow for himself.

“You lot doing another crossdressing video?”

Brian yawns, “not that I’m aware of. But Freddie might make us. Or Roger.”

Anita laughs, “you boys.”

“Havin’ a good time,” he singsongs but cuts himself off with a yawn. He drops his arm over Anita’s waist, “better time sleeping.”

“Oh fine, but you’ve got me curious.”

* * *

Brian wants to skip dessert and get straight to his gift, but he supposes a birthday meal can’t be complete without a cake. Besides, Anita rarely lets herself indulge in sweets, and the devil’s food does look quite good, even if he settled for the red velvet. The cake is brought out, and it’s four layers tall and he grimaces at the size.

“How lovely!”

Anita ends up eating most of his because she thought his looked better. Brian gets the remainder of her devil’s food, and he understands because it is a tad on the sweet side. Once Anita is dabbing her lips he reaches into the inside pocket of his suit to pull out a box.

“Happy birthday, love.”

“Oh!” Anita claps her hands together once, nearly snatching the box from him.

He watches her tear through the ribbon with one of the steak knives in a rare slip of propriety. Brian smiles as she gasps when the box opens.

“You remembered!”

Actually, he had bought them the moment she went to look at something else in the store and then made Jobby hold onto them until tonight so he wouldn’t misplace them.

“Of course, you did love them.”

“I haven’t got a pair like these.”

Admittedly, to him, they look like the ones she has in.

“Thank you, dearest,” she pulls out her pocket mirror and holds the jewelry up to her ear, “they’re very flattering don’t you think?”

“Absolutely stunning,” he agrees.

Mostly he is distracted by the length of her neck. If he were to say anything, the earrings complement her neck, but he doesn’t know if that’s the appropriate compliment to give here. He once said that a dress of Chrissie’s flattered her hair color and he was supposed to say it brought out her eyes, so he doesn’t exactly trust himself on these matters.

“And I’ve got one more for you,” Brian says after a minute, “but you’ll have to wait until we get home for it.”

Anita’s eyes flicker to his face and her lips curl up, “really? I can’t wait.”

Brian swallows and hastily finishes off the rest of his water, waving over their waiter. Anita’s eyes are dark, she likely knows what he meant. Not that he had been particularly subtle, and she probably made the connection when she felt his legs last night. He pays the bill in cash, not caring if he overpaid and stretches his hand out to Anita.

Her hand is tight around his as they move through the secluded exit in the back. Their car is waiting for them, he lets out a tiny sigh. The driver opens the door and Anita climbed in pulling Brian in along with him. As soon as the door is closed Anita is pulling his head to her and they kiss.

He can feel where her lipstick is rubbing off on his lips, and she presses him further into the backseat.

“I haven’t said what it was,” Brian pants when they break apart, “I could have bought new sheets.”

“You wouldn’t,” Anita curls her voice like a threat – and yeah the last time he had bought house décor for them it had wound up missing within the month.

“I could have.”

“Hm,” Anita purrs, her hand running down his chest, “I have a good guess, clean-shaven, and the memories from my last birthday.”

Brian groans as she untucks his shirt.

“My favorite gift, I’ll admit.”

The rest of the car ride, it seems that Anita’s personal goal is to make him as disheveled as possible in polite company. His shirt is only held together by three buttons and his suit jacket is wrinkled, and Brian feels how he is already half-hard, and these pants already didn’t leave much to the imagination. Anita, infuriatingly _endearingly,_ looks calm and collected, only a bare spot on her lip where her lipstick had rubbed off.

Anita reaches out and pulls his bottom lip out and rubs at it with the pad of her thumb.

“Messy, messy.”

He whines when she lets his lip go.

“Do I get a hint?”

Brian smiles, “I shaved.”

Anita slips her hand into his open shirt and pinches his nipple. He bites down on his cheek to not alert their driver. When he manages to keep the sound down, Anita grins and starts rolling it between her fingers. It’s right on the edge of pain as she scrapes. Brian shifts in his seat to spread his legs to ease some of the pressure on his dick.

His plan is ruined when Anita pulls his legs back together and keeps her hand on his thigh in a warning.

The rest of the ride is too long. Anita having her fill, turns back to sit in the seat properly. Her hand remains on his thigh but that is the only sign of them having been up to something. He rubs his legs together, which proves to be a poor decision.

“I can’t wait to see those… ah sheets you got me.”

Brian’s legs are almost too shaky by the time they pull up to their house. He takes a few seconds to himself when Anita steps out of the car, but too soon he must get out. Anita is standing on the first step, smiling gently. Brian offers her his arm.

“Thank you for tonight.”

The driver tilts his head and shuts the door. Brian looks back at Anita, her neck looking very inviting. He clears his throat and leads her up the stairs. She pushes him inside once the door is unlocked and he easily walks back into the walk as she dominates the kiss finishing off the last three buttons.

He forgot his suit jacket in the car. Anita tugs gently on his ear and he forgets about it for now.

“Now, what is it you had in mind?”

Brian swallows. The pieces of his brain are running away at the dark gaze Anita is eyeing him with. She runs a hand through his hair and grabs a fist full and gently tugs.

“Brian?”

“Ah,” he gasps and bucks his him, Anita is far enough away that he ends up humping the air and it’s frustrating.

All he wants to do is be fucking into her right now, but that has never been their game.

“Sit on the couch,” he whispers, “wait for me.”

Anita tilts her head, “okay, don’t keep me.”

Brian nods, which makes Anita’s grip on his hair tighter. He whines and tries to funnel some of the arousal out by flexing his fingers.

“Go,” she says at the same time she releases his hair.

It is an uncoordinated walk. His pants tight and his legs unwilling to work, but thankfully he had planned for this and put everything in the downstairs guest bathroom. At the time it had been to hide his surprise, but now it is proving to be an even better decision.

He glances at himself in the mirror. His previously tamed curls are messy, and there’s a bunch where Anita’s hand had been. There are smears of red over his lips and a few spots on his jaw and his shirt is practically hanging off of him. Brian easily tosses it off and near enough to the hamper before undoing his belt and pants.

Now standing in his boxers, some of his arousals has faded. Which is helpful for this next part, even if it won’t last long. He bends down and pushes way the spare towels and pulls out a bundled of folded fabric. Brian sits on the toilet as he unties his shoes.

They hit the tile with two quick _thuds._ His socks go next, and then he reached for the stockings. He swallows as he looks at the bright red fabric. It isn’t the color that he would usually pick for himself, but Anita has proven how much she likes it on him. He rolls them up, shifting them until the white bows are on the outside of his thighs.

He then pulls off his underwear and it joins the pile.

Brian shivers as he flexes his feet in the soft fabric. When he had bought them earlier in the week he thought that the might have been too soft. He whines and curls his toes. The next thing he must pull on is a favorite pair of panties that they have managed to not ruin. They are black lace, they had a friend of a friend make them, it holds his penis rather than him try to figure out how to adjust himself. The straps are just tight enough to dig into his hips.

He stands up and looks down. Part of him wants to walk out like this and see what she does, but there’s still more for him to do. Brian tugs out the babydoll and pulls it over his chest. Where his nipples are is a sheer fabric, failing to hide any of his modesty. It is red as well and the light reflects off of it, casting his face in a bright glow, giving him a permanent blush.

Brian spends a few seconds teasing out his hair before gathering it and tying it up with a white ribbon – wondering why they didn’t have any red or black – and managing to seal the bow. A few of his curls shake loose and frame his face. This was an easier look to pull off when he was younger and less masculine but popping open the mirror reveals a few tubes of makeup.

He quickly swipes eyeliner over his eyes and swipes his eyelashes with mascara, making them appear bigger than they are. The lipstick is a dark red, almost purple in this light. Brian trails his hand down his throat, palm lingering right above his sternum.

Something is missing.

He crouches back down, the string of the panties slipping deeper between his crack. Brian rocks back against it and then shoves his hips forward looking for any kind of friction. Anita would smack his hand if she knew so he folds his fingers onto the edge of the sink until he finds the last piece. One is a bandana – to replace the collar when they get a little more extreme and having too much restriction is a bad thing – the other is a gag, a size smaller than what they would usually play with, but he doesn’t know what else Anita is going to throw into the mix.

Once the bandana is secured, he looks at himself in the full-length mirror in the corner. His dick is straining against the panties and the babydoll barely reaches his navel. The stockings and bow add a level of sultry innocence that he knows Anita loves.

Personally, he thinks that the red is washing him out too much, but tonight isn’t about him. Brian closes his eyes and pushes open the door.

Jazz music filters from the living room. He walks softly through the house, careful to not slip on the wood floor. Anita is facing the entryway when he walks in and she tilts her head.

“My, my, how pretty.”

He rocks onto his heels.

“Spin for me.”

Brian does, a little awkwardly, the babydoll flares up and reveals his stomach. Anita lets out a low whistle.

“And what should I do with my gift?” She strides towards him.

Brian can see that she has already taken off most of her outerwear, leaving her in a thin silk undershirt and a pair of tights. Air is punched from his lungs, there’s something strangely erotic seeing the dark-colored underwear hidden by the tan tights.

“I think I shall have to try it out before I decide to keep it.”

Anita finishes crossing the room, taking the gag from him. He can also see where she had gone up to their toybox and brought some items down. Brian whines, he didn’t think he had been that obvious. But the best gift he can give is her complete control over him.

Which isn’t to say he controls her in the bedroom the rest of the time.

“All fours, in front of the chair,” she whispers.

“Now.”

Anita has slipped behind the firm title of Mistress and Brian knows better than to delay on his Mistress’s orders. He picks the chair he thinks she gestured to and carefully props himself on his hands and knees. The carpet eases some of the pain from the wood, but he can still feel where it digs.

Brian isn’t sure where to look so he keeps his gaze focused on one of the spirals underneath him, wondering if the orange was meant to be so dark or if they needed to get it cleaned. He feels his Mistress’s nails dig into his hips before ripping the panties down. The elastic is tight and pulls is knees together slightly.

Then Anita walks in front of him. He glances up at her and she has a tiny tilt to her head.

“What’s our safe word?”

“Library.”

“And what do we do if we can’t talk?”

“Pinch,” he replies quietly, “or hit the ground three times.”

“I’m going to use you as a table, and once that’s done you’re going to eat me out until I come, and then I’m going to finger you open and fuck you. Okay?”

Brian bobs his head. Mouth going dry at the thought.

“Words, and only when I’m fucking you, can you come.”

“Green.”

Anita taps his cheek twice and Brian practically feels himself sag into that hazy spot. His head is carefully guided up so she can get the gag in place before pulling his arms out in front of him. He doesn’t see the rope until it’s winding around his forearms binding them together.

The position is a little more difficult to hold. There is a stretch along his back, but then Anita pulls his thighs back a little more, and his stomach twitches in the effort.

He closes his eyes and tries to focus on breathing. Mistress’s heels dig into his bum before one shifts and he has the heavy pressure of just one right on the small of his back.

It feels like ages before Mistress moves again. His shoulders and thighs are burning, but it is only going straight to his dick, which is hanging heavy under him. Brian chokes on drool when he feels the first slide of Mistress’s foot against his dick. He wants to chase the sensation, but only that foggy feeling of disappointing his Mistress stops him.

Mistress’s foot strokes down his cock three more times before returning to his bum. Brian opens his eyes to see where the orange has now darkened again, and it takes him a moment to connect that the drool is leaking through his gag. There is a shift and one of his Mistress’s heels digs in harder before the foot is stroking him again. His balls are gently nudged, and he groans as he feels a nail. It is just the right sensation.

If he had not remembered his Mistress’s words about when he would be allowed to come, it would have been over there.

The slow drag of her foot slowly fades into the background and it becomes just another reverberation of pleasure bouncing around right after just being _used._ His arms start shaking and the burn in his shoulders stops feeding right into his dick.

Brian scrambles for something to focus on, but he keeps coming back to Mistress’s foot, which wraps around his length at the arch. He can feel where the balls of her feet put just the right amount pressure, and then there is the occasional scrap of her toenail.

He would give anything to be able to break this position and lavish attention like she is doing to him. His balls are tightly-drawn and he tries to breathe through his nose, but then he becomes aware of how much drool is pooling around the corner of his mouth.

Brian rolls his shoulders and electricity sparks down his spine, and again, it’s only sheer will that keeps him from coming. Now his eyes burn and he wonders why he is crying, they’ve done sessions for much longer, but rarely is he tied up and gagged like this.

Mistress’s foot leaves his dick and the gag stops any sobs. She stands and walks around in front of him guiding his gaze up from where he is staring at the floor. He blinks as she swipes away the tears.

“Good boy,” she purrs.

The gag falls away. He licks his chapped lips. His arms are still bound so he can’t wipe away the mess he feels. Instead, he swallows the moisture in his mouth just as Anita steps to the side, revealing the glass pane of their entertainment cabinet. The picture isn’t clear, but he knows he is a mess, with uneven lipstick and tears running down his face.

Mistress pushes his jaw closed and gently guides him into a kneeling position. His thighs thank him, and he curls his toes.

“On your bum.”

Brian falls gracelessly back. Once Anita tugs on the panties he lifts his legs again and flexes his toes.

“How are you?”

“Green.”

His throat is raspy, and he sounds fucked out without even having been fucked yet. Mistress leans back and observes him, before quickly undoing the knot. Brian glances at the clock and then decides that time is far above his brainpower at the moment. He gently shakes his arms to get the circulation going again. Mistress stands away from him and pulls her tights and panties down in one fluid motion before bending down to grab his jaw.

“We’re going to the bedroom,” she purrs, “I want you to wait a bit before joining me.”

“The guest bedroom.”

Brian nods because words are on the same level of thought as time. Mistress smiles and strides away. He watches her ass bounce and then shakes his head to focus on getting his limbs to feel like limbs again. His dick is straining against his belly, but he ignores it to remember how to stand.

Very cautiously he uses the chair and gets his feet underneath him. The change in position makes him dizzy, but it might also because all of his blood is gathered in one spot. Almost in a drunken stupor, he wanders to the bedroom. Once more thrilled that he doesn’t have to go up the stairs.

When he enters he automatically drops back down to his knees. His Mistress has her legs spread apart on the bed, and he knows what she wants based on the plans that she told him, but he still has to wait for her. Her clothes are in a pile on the chair, and he stares at her figure.

“Come up here.”

Her sultry voice further clouds her head and he stumbles to the bed. He carefully lands between her legs and stares up at her.

“You’re so good,” Mistress grins, “so many people didn’t know what to do with you.”

Brian whines.

“When all you really want to do is pleasure someone hm? Just want to be used. Be good.”

He nods his head, “wanna please you.”

“Put that mouth to use.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Mistress spreads her legs, “come on, then.”

Brian leans down. He already feels the exhaustion in his muscles but it is quickly forgotten as soon as he swipes his tongue over her folds the first time. She tastes sweet, and when he swipes the second time feels her get wetter. Her legs wrap around his head and he feels where she is digging her feet into his spine.

“Come on, I know I taught you better.”

He licks her again, this time sticking his tongue between the folds and curling. His hand that isn’t bracing himself goes to Mistress’s clit. He thumbs it once before applying pressure as he sucks. Anita moans and her thighs squeeze his head.

“Harder.”

Brian pulls away, lapping twice more, Mistress’s juices staining his lips. He sucks again, longer this time letting off of her clit before pressing back on it. Brian licks his lips and switches so that his fingers are gently prodding into her. He doesn’t go in further yet, he still needs lube to be comfortable with penetration. Instead, he sucks on her clit, gently lapping at it.

The pattern repeats. He alternates his hands and mouth. Each suck begins to earn him a loud moan, followed by a tug on his hair, and a string of praises. His jaw aches from the previous use of a gag, and how he is working it now, but he eats Mistress out like it’s his last meal and he is a starving man. Her moans only get louder which drives him on.

He flattens his tongue out and gives one long lick, massaging the area around her swollen clit, and she is coming. Soaking his face and pulling his head nearer to her core. Brian easily licks her through her orgasm, catching as much as he can with his tongue. Mistress lifts his head and pulls him up to her. She presses her chest closer to him as she arches her back, clearly riding out a second – oh his fingers are still rubbing her clit that makes sense. He spreads them out into a V-shape and massages downward around her clit.

Brian smiles and leans down to tug one of her nipples into his mouth. He suckles lightly and her nails scrape is back and he whines as his dick throbs.

“On your back,” the command is breathy and thin but Brian reacts to it just as much.

He drops her breast and removes his hands. Just to be cheeky he lifts the fingers that are still covered in her come up to his lips and suckles on them, fluttering his eyes at her taste. Mistress carefully pulls the babydoll off and tosses it to the side.

“You can come from just eating me out, I know,” Mistress purrs, “you have. You love it. Just being used for that mouth of yours.”

He whines. Her fingers leave a trail of heat as they skate down his chest, she gives both nipples a quick and harsh twist before settling them on his hip bones. She taps her index finger as though in thought.

“Please,” he gasps, “please Mistress. Let me have your fingers please, please. I’ve been good. I’ll be good, please.”

“Good boy,” she grins before leaning to the side.

Brian is distracted by her chest enough that he is surprised when she leans back up shaking the bottle of lube.

“I’ll give you my fingers,” she says, “if that’s all you want.”

“Noo,” he sighs and spreads his legs open wider, “fuck me, hard Mistress.”

“Looks like I already have.”

Brian gasps as the cold lube drops right onto his heated cock. Anita grabs it and tugs ones. He shakes his head from side to side, curling his toes and trying to escape the pleasure while simultaneously trying to drown in it.

“So needy, and I’ve barely touched you,” she tsks.

Another tug.

“You’re a handful.”

Brian moans and flexes his foot. Mistress only grabs his cock and holds. He wants to rut upwards but he knows her hand will come down. Brian bucks his hips.

_Smack._

He cries at the sting on his thigh, stilling his movements and staring up at his mistress. The tears that had calmed are burning his eyes again. She tugs on the band of his stockings at let it release against him in a quieter warning.

“No one else can handle you,” Mistress’s hand moves up a centimeter and squeezes.

“No one,” Brian agrees, “only you. Please. Please. Fuck me please.”

Brian feels his hands flex into the bedsheet and grab hold of it. He doesn’t have a funnel for the pleasure, and his Mistress’s promise is only making him dizzy with arousal. She moves her hand down quickly and grabs the base. He whines and feels one tear slip out of his eye.

“You want me to fuck you?” Mistress tilts her head, “how hard?”

“Yes,” he whines and tightens all of his muscles.

He feels like he is standing on the edge of a cliff but he can’t take the tumble yet.

“On your stomach,” she says.

His cock bobs as she releases it. Brian scrambles to roll over, already propping himself on his arms and raising his ass high in the air. Not unlike how she made him stay while he was a stool. He loves being used by her. Loves it. Loves, loves, loves it. It’s all he wants in life.

“That’s what I like to hear, _babe.”_

Brian bites his bottom lip, he thought that he had only been thinking that. The pain becoming a blinding counterpoint to the heavy promise in her voice. He makes his thighs spread out, and drops his back, and waits for her.

She massages up and down his bum. Her nails occasionally scraping. There will be lines he knows. Scratches to prove that he is hers. He feels soft lips and they vanish to be replaced by fingers pressing down. One hand slides up to the knobs of his back where she applies the pressure to get him to lower his position slightly.

He jumps as cold lube hits his entrance again. Brian whines as it is smeared, but it warms up quickly, god he must be a furnace. His face would be red but he knows that the only place he has blood right now is between his legs. He gasps as a finger runs from his balls to his perineum.

“What a lovely sight,” Mistress hums, “I bet I could get up and leave you like this. You wouldn’t complain.”

Brian can’t think of how he wouldn’t with how this pleasure is blurring everything. His only clarity is exactly where Mistress’s hands are. They’re grounding him, but soon he knows he’ll be high on the pleasure that she gives him.

She didn’t ask a question but he can feel one.

“I want you,” he sighs.

A finger slips inside, curling. She easily finds his prostate and Brian jumps, but it ends up pushing himself further into the bed. He moves his face just enough to avoid suffocating. Then groans. Mistress’s hands around his neck would be so good – but then she’d stop playing with that spot that makes his beloved stars appear in technicolor behind his eyes.

The second finger is a surprise but he sighs happily with the burn of the stretch. She strokes the inside of him. Her other hand caressing his hip gently.

Mistress pauses, “Bri, you’re shaking.”

It takes him a moment to pull back from the headspace, that was Anita talking. He clears his throat.

“So good,” he manages, “green.”

Anita places a kiss on the small of his back and rewards him with a stroke to his forgotten cock.

Brian doesn’t know how long it takes for Mistress to add a third finger. He knows that the pleasure has pulled back. It is still a raging inferno in his groin and the constant pressure on his prostate only makes him ache for the command to release, but the third finger is what going to heaven must feel like.

This time it’s eased in much slower and gentler. It's rare that they go to three. The strap-on that his mistress prefers is longer than it is wide.

“Got a special treat, babe.”

He verbalizes ?! somehow. Brian turns so he can just make out Mistress’s face.

“I went to get myself a little gift. You know how I love to see you on my cock, but I’d love to see you stretched on it even more.”

“Please,” Brian gasps.

His brain is focused on the idea of opening even wider and he wants that more than he wants to come. Brian could die a happy man.

“Yes, yes.”

“Okay, let me get it. Rest for a moment.”

He lets his muscles relax automatically. The position isn’t comfortable, he is more balled up than someone of his stature should be, but his muscles ease up even as he feels the spasms of over-exhaustion hit him. Brian measures his breathing and grabs hold of the blankets just to keep himself from finishing off right there.

“Wanna see, babe?”

Brian rolls over slightly and his mouth drops open. Forget being fucked, he wants to suck Mistress’s cock. It’s much wider than the usual one but just as long – and he thinks about the time that he compared dicks with the other boys and then shakes his head now is _not_ the time for that.

“Oh, god. Yes.”

He wants to pat himself on the back for speaking. Even if it’s a raspy whisper and buried by his panting. Anita walks closer and he clenches in excitement, picking up fabric between his curled toes.

“Want,” he adds.

In case Mistress doesn’t see that he means it.

Mistress grabs his face and gives him a hard kiss. She bights down on his bottom lip, and pulling away as she did earlier in the night. He sticks his tongue to catch her taste before she dives back down.

The makeout session has him rolling onto his back again, and he wraps his legs around her hips. That delisous cock poking into his stomach and he groans. Mistress wipes some of the tears away from the corner of his eyes and well he supposes that he never stopped crying. Everything feels like a bolt of electricity because he wants and he is so hard and his Mistress has everything he needs in her hands right now.

Mistress pulls away leaving feathering kisses down from his jaw before biting down on his shoulder. He arches up which only makes the cock poke into him and that should really be inside of him right now.

“Mine.”

“Yours.”

She runs a hand through his hair again, “back on your stomach.”

He whines because he wants to see her.

“It’ll be easier,” she murmurs.

Slowly he rolls over and tries to wrap his legs around her again because he loves having that heat there, but it's too loose to get the effect it wants and slightly awkward. His muscles don’t want to hold it.

“Soon baby, soon you’ll get to come. But only once I’m done with you.”

Brian nods his head, biting into the pillow because he knows that he’ll just start babbling and he needs to focus on not passing out until he has his mess splattered across his stomach.

Mistress’s hands wrap around his hips and he rocks back, making sure to open himself wide for her. He feels the blunt head of the cock and he tries to push himself down in one motion, but the squeezing on his hips stops him. He whines. Gently Mistress pushes into him, they’re short aborted thrusts.

He cries in frustration.

Behind him, he hears his Mistress laugh, “oh my, you’re so needy tonight. I love it. You need to be fucked into your place don’t you?”

Brian isn’t sure he can form words as Mistress takes that moment to shove into him fully. As he thought he feels like he is split open wide and as he could never be any fuller than he is at this moment. He tugs the pillowcase into his mouth further.

“Okay?”

“Green.”

There is a sharp stillness to the room before it’s shattered by the first tentative thrust. The hands on his hips ease up and it takes all of his mental capacity to understand the permission that he can move. Mistress doesn’t move much, only to throw off any pattern he develops. The cock never leaves him, the thrusts are sort but they’re deep and he can feel a ridge dragging along his prostate each time.

Mistress’s hands squeeze and he stops moving. One hand leaves him and he turns his head in confusion. His dick growing harder at the blurry visage of his Mistress. Her manicured hair is plastered to her face and her lips are completely bare – the lipstick is on him! – and she has her teeth digging into her lip in concentration, as though she’s not trying to come inside of him.

He squeezes around the cock. The lube has warmed and feels squelchy. It’s nothing like having warm come in him and then leaking down his thighs. He clenches tighter.

His brain feels a sparkler. Brian barely realizes that he started yelling and sobbing and moaning but he feels the slow _buzz-buzz-buzz_ of the vibrator inside of him. The head of the cock is right over his prostate and by the time the pleasure reaches his brain he is bombarded by another. His hands and mouth go lax against the sheets. All he feels is pleasure.

“Look at you,” Mistress says, her words pierce the fog, “what a sight. It’s all mine.”

Brian doesn’t know how to respond. His brain is mush from the vibrator in him.

“Even if you come without permission.”

He blinks and as though those words had woken a part of him he feels the warm stickiness on his stomach. Going far enough his chest that he feels it on his sternum.

Mistress pistons her hips at the dick is shoved further inside of him. He whines and pants but with each now deep thrust thoughts are pulled away from him. It borders on pain, but not yet. For now, it is that perfect blend. Brian whines when the dick is pulled out of him.

For a moment he clenches around nothing, but then hands are on his sides and tipping him over. Brian collapses the rest of the way to the bed. Mistress’s hands are rubbing up his ribs and then he feels two taps to his checks and the rest of his tension evaporates. His job is done for the night.

“Don’t sleep yet, Bri,” Anita says softly, “we’ve got to clean you up.”

Brian mumbles. He realizes Anita had stayed in him so long because she didn’t want the loss of sensation to be too much. He smiles and warmth goes from his over sensitive groin to his chest.

Anita’s hands are off him.

“Nita,” he whispers.

How loud had he been screaming? His voice sounds like Freddie after four consecutive days of singing and cigarettes.

“I’ll be back. Warm washcloth, warm towel, then cuddles, okay?”

Brian mumbles around his agreement.

True to her word, Anita is back after only a moment. The warm washcloth swipes down his chest and then his bum before it makes a quiet _splat_ on the other side of the room. Anita rubs the towel down his chest before guiding him upwards so that he can roll himself into, as she affectionately calls it, a Brirrito _._

“How do you feel?”

_Good._ He thinks. It feels like he’s floating and that his heavy limbs are what are keeping him anchored to this earth. That and Anita’s hands slowly rubbing into his thighs – she must have pulled the stockings off too. Rose hits his nose, and he feels the slight slickness to Anita’s hands. Oh.

“S’your birthday,” he slurs.

Anita’s hands don’t stop but continue to rub some life into his shaking muscles. His thighs are starting to ache but in that distant way. When his brain stops drowning in chemicals he’ll feel it kind of distant.

“And I thank you for such a perfectly wonderful evening,” Anita says, “but this is still part of it.”

Brian doesn’t want her to stop.

Anita hums on of their songs, but Brian doesn’t know which song. He doubts he could even play Red if dropped into his lap and his life depended on it. His fingers feel like they’re kilometers away.

“Thank you,” Anita repeats.

She works on his other thigh. The same rosy scent luring him into a dream world, where the fog lingers and he knows it’ll make him wake up with a boner. Everything feels so good and everything smells so good and he wants that feeling to last. There is one thing that could make it better.

“Ni.. _cuddle._ ”

Anita’s laughter wraps around him like a second warm towel. Double the warm towels. He’d be so warm and cozy.

“Bri?”

“Huh?”

“You called my name but kind of…”

Brian forces his eyes open. He remembers saying her name and then thinking about how cozy two warm towels would be.

“Still picking up your brain?”

His brain has vanished to the stratosphere. Which he is pretty sure is far away. The meaning of the world is buried under that same fog that only makes him focus on how Anita’s slender hands dig into his muscles.

“Uh. Towels?”

There is a thread in there somewhere. He just had it.

“You’re in one. The second is on the bathroom radiator. I’ll go grab it.”

He wants two towels but there was something else. His heart hurts as he feels Anita leave and so does the strong scent of rose. Brian slowly rolls himself tighter into his towel and ends up flinging one of his legs off the edge of the bed which – ow the pain is starting to wander through the fog.

The second towel is wrapped around him lower. Anita picked his leg from where it had been dangling and he grips the towel as he rolls up in the second one. Anita is staring at him with a small smile.

“Cuddle me?” Brian whispers.

Ah! That’s what he had been trying to ask!

“Of course, my love.”

Anita crawls behind him and nudges his legs into a bent position as she drops her arm around his hips. In a few hours, the towels will be off of him, and he’s sure that he is going to wake up too exhausted to sleep. But Anita will be there, and that sounds perfect.

“Happy birthday,” he mumbles.

“Thank you, let’s sleep.”

“Yeah.”

He doesn’t know that he said that last word out loud, but awareness jolts through him. Brian wiggles and turns so that he is face to face with Anita. His towel isn’t snug around him but he kisses her deeply and she blinks at him.

“Bri?”

“I haven’t told you I love you today,” Brian says, “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetest,” Anita kisses his nose, “now may we sleep?”

Brian doesn’t remember his head hitting the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a trip.  
> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on Tumblr!


End file.
